Eyes are Always Watching
by Depressedshipper
Summary: After a new maid arrives in Camelot, she starts to notice that the king and his manservant may have greater feelings than being friends. This takes place between 4th and 5th season. Notes: Please no hate; this is my first ever fanfic, so I felt it was time to start participating after reading all of your amazing fics. Sadly, I do not own merlin, even though I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes are Always Watching**

The queen Guinevere's new maid Adelaide was walking down the halls of the new and unfamiliar castle to the king and queen's chambers to start her duties. She had just arrived in Camelot after travelling days from her home village to fulfill the position. Her mother had apparently well know the queen's father when they were younger, and Adelaine was the queen's age, so she had been entrusted with the honor of being her maid. She had never met Guinevere, but had heard rumors around the village of her beauty and kindness, so she hoped for the best. Adelaine knew she would also be seeing the king and his manservant very often too, and wondered what they were like.

Adelaine stopped in the hallway, looking in a nearby mirror to see if she looked acceptable. She had light-ish olive skin, bright emerald, almond shaped eyes, and wavy brown hair with random light highlights. She had high cheekbones, full lips, and a pretty average looking nose. Some would say she was extremely beautiful, but Adelaine had always thought her self not to her liking. She was quite a humble, caring, intelligent woman, who had grown up poor and was extremely ecstatic opportunity. She was wearing a simple cotton, dark purple peasant's dress with a black corset. Nothing special. She sighed at her rather boring appearance in her opinion, and turned down the hall to finally meet her mistress. When she arrived at the door, she knocked on the door and awaited a response.

"Come in," Called out a deep ,"called a deep voice from inside, which she assumed was the king's voice. She walked into the room and stood at the entrance taking it all in. It was absolutely amazing, just that one room was bigger than her whole house, and she had to stop her mouth from almost hitting the floor. She then realized that the three people in the room were staring at her and she slightly nodded and bowed, saing, "Your Highnesses," before looking at attention, ready to begin her duties.

"You must be Adelaine. How wonderful to meet you. You are quite beautiful," a gorgeous young woman that must be the queen stated. _So far,so well_, Adelaine thought to herself.

"Thank you your highness. It is an honor to meet you," she said politely, slightly blushing with a bright smile, turning her head towards and handsome blond man, and his cute scrawny, yet attractive dark-haired servant. "And you must be king Arthur and his Servant. I am Adelaine. It's nice to meet you," she said in her sweet, velvety voice. The king nodded, whilst the dark- haired man stepped forward, and she noticed piercing blue eyes, and he shook her hand, and smiled very largely saying,"Merlin. Nice to meet you." He then stepped back, visibly studying her. Merlin thought she was extremely gorgeous, her beauty even rivaling Gwen"s. In recent events though, Merlin had noticed even the most beautiful of women, like Adelaine, did not attract him, which was very strange as a young man, whom had only really kissed a girl a couple times, and was still a virgin. You think he'd be anxious to be with a woman, but he honestly found the thought quite strange. Along with this strange sexual awakening, he had noticed how he tended to find men more of his angling, which very much scared and confused him. Not only was he a powerful sorcerer, which was still outlawed, but he knew a man fancying a man was unheard and, in all, repulsively gross. Why in bloody hell should a man be attracted to men. Merlin just found the spiral of thoughts circling his head to be so terrifyingly engrossing, but he quickly turned his attention back to his new co-worker, who seemed like she wouldn't be a horrible person to work with.

"What of my chores would you like me start with your majesty?" Adelaine asked, interrupting Merlin's thoughts.

"The laundry and helping Merlin clean up the room would be all required of you today, until you attend to our dinner with Merlin tonight, thank you," The queen stated, adding, "And please, call me Gwen. Consider me your friend, not your queen," added Gwen graciously. Adelaine nodded, grabbing the clothing, and left. Everyone resummed their passed activities silently, processing their thoughts on the new servant girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Arthur had started to think about Merlin a lot recently. Like, A LOT, a lot. He honestly didn't know why, since he was just his manservant. Ok, maybe he was more like his friend, but still, he should be keeping his thoughts on what to get Gwen on their anniversary and all of his duties as king. His thoughts just randomly kept straying to how Merlin had started getting more muscles, or what he would look like with his shirt off, what would he taste like…. _No Arthur stop! Why are you thinking such things! FOCUS! _He thought to himself. He was currently in a court meeting, drowning out the visiting noble's annoying, absurd viewpoints, which the man had ridiculously been going on about for an hour, and staring way too intently at Merlin. He was busy tracing his pointed jawline and his stand-out cheekbones with his eyes, deciding them to be a wonder of the world. Merlin caught his gaze, and wondered why the king was staring at him so intently, and he decided to just make a strange face at the obviously boring noble, whom seemed like he would never really shut up. Arthur chuckled at this, drawing some attention of nearby people at the round table, but otherwise unnoticed, especially by the distracted noble. Merlin smiled slightly at the successful attempt to make Arthur laugh, and he leaned against the wall resuming his daydream of practicing this new spell he was reading on teleportation.

Finally the noble got the hint from Sir Gwaine pretending to have fallen asleep in his chair, and concluded his discussion. The council started to trickle out of the room, and Arthur waltzed over to Merlin, giving him his new tasks for the rest of the day, which included mucking out the horses, doing dishes in the kitchen, laundry, helping Adelaine clean the room, and to bring his dinner to him on time tonight, making sure to specify that he was honestly the worst manservant ever. Merlin, as though unaffected, smiled, nodding with a small _sire,_ and left, though Arthur could have sworn he heard him mutter clotpole as he left. Arthur grinned and shook his head at his servants idiotic made-up names, and left to go drown in his confusing thoughts of his annoyingly adorable manserv- no, _FRIEND._

Adelaine was actually having a great first week on the job. The queen, _Gwen, _she reminded herself, was really quite friendly, and she felt like she had known her forever. Merlin was also just so nice to her, they became friends quickly, though she already got the feeling sometimes like he was…. hiding something. She also noticed he didn't seem to be as interested in women as men, which was totally fine in her book. Adelaine had grown to just accept you, whoever the bloody hell you were. She decided her chores weren't nearly as bad as Merlin's, who seemed to have a good friendship with the king even though Arthur was rather rude. Adelaine thought about this, carrying Gwen's laundry basket to her chambers to clean, when she ran into something hard, and she toppled to the ground, using her secret sorcery abilities to make sure the laundry didn't stray too far. She knew magic was forbidden in Camelot, and she had a high chance to being executed, but she couldn't turn down the opportunity to serve a queen and honor her family. She looked up, and saw a tall figure looking down at her, brushing down his pants, and holding out his hand to help her out.

"Sorry about that. Here I'll help you pick those up. I am Gwaine by the way," he said apologetically, studying her for a moment, then bending down to pick up the strewn across clothes of the queen. Good thing Adelaine was going to wash them.

"No, it was my fault, I should have been paying attention. And I'm Adelaine. Oh thanks," she said accepting the newly filled basket with a smile.

"And why have I never seen you before. I would never forget a face as beautiful as yours. Almost as beautiful as the princess Arthur's," he said grinning.

"I just arrived here about a week ago. I'm the queen's new maid," she said pointedly ignoring the silly compliment, although smirking slightly.

"Well, farewell newbie, and I hope to see you around," Gwaine stated, walking off with a wave and a broad smile.

"See you around," Adelaine mumbled, walking off and thinking over the interesting encounter with the handsome man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Note: I decided I am going to add a reveal at some point in the story, and am planning on making this several more chapters long, so please stay with me, and be patient, I am getting to the good part soon. 😉😊 Now let's go on with the story, thanks for taking the time to read this. (Warning I am going to make this and some future chapters a bit gruesome.)

Merlin was gathering the horses to go on yet ANOTHER hunting trip with Arthur and his gang of knights. He honestly hated these trips, for the only use was to kill the innocent forest animals, who are almost always just minding their own business. Then, Merlin always manages to clumsily make a sound, and has to listen to Arthur's complaining for the rest of the trip, until he ends up having to muck out the stables when he gets back. He groans to himself at the thought, making sure to take his sweet time to get back to the hunting party, further trying to delay his misery. He passed Adelaine brushing and bathing some of the horses, and he waved, envying her. Gwen was so nice to the servants, especially her private maid, and doesn't make the girl do things like the stocks, or mucking out the stables. Also, she didn't have to do anything relating to the armory, which Merlin had spent countless hours shining boots, swords, and of course, armor. Adelaine quickly smiled a bright smile and waved back at Merlin, whom she felt bad for, and knew she would be in for a lot of complaining from at the feast they were preparing for the visiting noble family tonight. Merlin had also told her about yesterday's long council meeting, mainly talking about how he got Arthur to laugh, she thought smiling thoughtfully to herself, and had mentioned that the nobleman, Lord Bogdan, was a bore, and she should be prepared for a long, boring conversation from him tonight. Merlin noticed how lost in her thoughts Adelaine looked, and left to go on his hunting trip.

Arthur look in the large and luscious forest he loved, breathing in its lively scent, cool and fresh. He looked closely at all the green, vigorous life, and listened to the crunch of leaves and twigs under his mare's hooves. They dismounted their steeds, and walked around the forest for a few hours, without a single creature insight, much to Merlin's delight, Arthur noticed.

"If you don't like us killing the animals," Arthur stated with annoyance, "Then why do you even come on these trips?" he said pointedly to his manservant.

"I didn't know I had a choice," Merlin said in surprise with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't, but still," Arthur said simply, pleased to hear Merlin sigh quite audibly and forced. Merlin questioned his master's reasoning sometimes, wait, no,_ A LOT of the time, _the young warlock chuckled to himself. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw a flash of white, which he recognized as a stag.

He made the hand signs to shush, and look ahead, and all the knights got ready with their crossbows and ducked low. Merlin, for once, followed he others and kept quiet, putting on a sudden grimace. The stag was male, and it was mating season, so it was acting stupid and out in the open, so Arthur had a great shot and BAM, it was lying on the ground, a puddle of blood forming around it, flowing out from the spot the crossbow hit, first flowing like a river, then eventually slowing to a trickle of the thick, warm, red liquid.

A few hours later, after hunting 2 more animals, they returned to Camelot. Merlin helped Arthur out of his armor, having been ordered to polish it and his weapons till their shining.

"But I have to help with the feast. I will after, you Dollophead," Merlin objected. Arthur secretly had wanted Merlin to be busy and away from the feast, because Lord Bogdan's servants were….. how would he put this… _FLIRTING _with Merlin, which he didn't know why it bothered him, for he had a wife, and could definitely NOT be jealous. No, definitely not. He could never have feelings for his MANservant. _Ughh, of course not. Why do you keep coming up with things like this? Who cares if some ladies are flirting with Merlin? It's not your problem or business, _Arthur told himself. _At least Adelaine doesn't seem to show interest in the dope. WAIT NO STOP ARTHUR! STOP STOP STOP! SHUT UP BRAIN! _

"Go ahead, but make sure to polish them after. Maybe Adelaine will help if you ask," the king suggested. Merlin lit up at the idea.

"Ok great. See you at the feast sire," Merlin stated happily, rushing to help Adelaine with preparations and to tell her the king's rare good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: ** Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I have been really busy with schooling. Btw, this chapter is a bit longer than the others.I am new to writing, so please review and tell me your critiques. Thanks! Also, I wanted to let you know that Adelaine has been at the Castle for about two months by now, just to clarify. Also a little angst in this chapter. :)

**Chapter 4:**

Merlin went down to the kitchens to start helping prepare for the feast. He saw Adelaine was already helping the cooks with preparing the meals, so he decided to start gathering the plates, bowls, and goblets to wash them in some water he had brought from the well. As he automatically did the lengthy task, his thoughts strayed. He had come up with the conclusion that he loved Arthur, even if he was a man. He also decided, though, that he wouldn't do anything and would act normal, for many reasons. One, he had no doubt that Arthur didn't feel the same. Two, they were both men, and Merlin was Arthur, the king's, SERVANT. Yes, he knew that Arthur had fallen for Gwen, but that was a rare type of thing. Three, Arthur and Gwen, his friend, were married. He could never hurt her like that. And finally, any proclamation of love would completely ruin their relationship, which he cherished. All these factors included, he thought it most wise to keep any and all unusual emotions to himself, and he would just act like everyday Merlin, even if it pained him to watch the queen and king in love, or to have to help Arthur wash and dress and such, he would do it, for the sake of his friends. Satisfied with his decision, Merlin smiled grimly and returned to his chore.

Adelaine had looked over to her friend and saw a sad look on him, which she hated. She had started to be close friends with the boy, even see him like the brother she could never have. Merlin had asked her earlier if she would help him in polishing the armor and weapons after the feast, and she was definitely going to now. Merlin hadn't really been himself the last few days, and she needed to get to the bottom of this. So, she concluded, she was going to interrogate her friend later until he told her, if it was the last thing she did. She wanted to help him, or at least be a shoulder to cry on and a vessel to talk to if there was no way she could offer a solution, she just didn't like seeing her friend sad. Even if he hid it well most of the time, she could still see a few moments when he accidently let his feelings show through.

Arthur was aggravated. Lord Bogdan was drowning on about his home country, and how superior it was to Camelot, but Arthur still had to take it, because this feast was supposed to represent an alliance between the two kingdoms. _Arthur, don't be rude. just smile and listen to his stories, _He thought to himself. The noble was visiting with his daughter Nasaya, who had pale skin, round, brown eyes, a button nose, and straight black hair. She was very pretty, and chatting with Guinevere about some girly thing. They looked like they were having much more fun than him, Arthur thought bitterly. He looked over and saw Merlin standing with the visiting servants, grinning. They were playing with his official servant attire feather hat, which Arthur had made him wear, hoping he would get less ladies, but instead they seemed to double. _Great, _Arthur thought, _Just what I needed, Merlin being all flirtatious with these cute servant girls. Does he not realize they are leaving tomorrow anyways?! Wait, stop thinking like this! Who cares who merlin flirts with? You should be happy with him. Focus on the tedious task at hand Arthur, _he hastily reminded himself. Getting an idea, Arthur called Merlin over to fill his and the noble's wine. Merlin waved off to the girls, and came over.

" Yes sire," he nodded, refilling the glasses.

"Can you please fill ours' too," called out Nasaya, smiling sweetly. Merlin arrived, first filling Gwen's, then Nasaya's glass. She smiled and touched his hat as he leaned down,

" You are so adorable," she stated.

" Ummmmm… Thanks?" Merlin replied, with a look that showed he wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not.

" Oh, I don't mean it in a bad way. I just think you're cute, like a puppy. Wait.. not like that. Ummm… sorry I don't know how to put it," She replied, obviously flustered and quite blushing.

" Oh it's fine, my lady," Merlin said, also blushing, and giggling awkwardly. This cute little moment between the two angered Arthur for some reason he could not explain or describe.

"Oh, just call me Nasaya, please," Nasaya continued, and Merlin nodded smiling. He was heading back over to the other servants, when Arthur gestured over to him, a look of slight annoyance on his face.

"Yes sire?" Merlin asked accusingly when he got back to the king.

"Stay right here in case I need anything else, ok," Arthur whispered in a commanding, slightly rude tone.

"Ughh… ok," Merlin mumbled in response, and stood next to the shrugged at the disappointed looking serving girls, honestly confused at Arthur's sudden irritation. Well, whatever, at least the entertainment was starting. He would be amused, even if he couldn't talk to the visiting servants or even Adelaine. He sighed in contentment and settled his back against the wall behind him, preparing himself for the long night.

Adelaine walked into the armory to see Merlin shining the first of a long line of boots, and deep in thought. She walked over, casting a small spell to make Merlin feel more comforted and trustful. No noticeable change though. She sat next to him, picked up some shoes and a brush, and started her work, getting right to the point.

"So, Merlin….. Tell me what is wrong. And don't deny it. We may have met recently, but I can read you." Merlin sighed, turning around.

"I can't tell you. Sorry Adelaine. It.. it's just too complicated," Merlin carefully settled, a look of confusion in his eyes. Adelaine hurt for him, and intensified her spell just the smallest bit.

"It's complicated? Well, as you can see Merlin, we have a lot of time together on our hands," she said, gesturing to the room around them. She could visibly tell he was having an inner battle. But, sadly, Merlin wasn't that easy to break.

"I am sorry… I just can't." he stated solemnly and griefful."Do you at least want a shoulder to cry on?" Adelaine had to ask. Finally Merlin gave in. He was confused and felt hopeless. So there he was, sobbing into his worried friend's shoulder for what seemed like hours before they finally got back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Notes: this chapter is going to focus on Adelaine's life a bit more so you guys understand her more. To clear up the timeline confusion, this noble, Lord Bogdan, is different from the noble form chapter 2. Like I said before, Adelaine has been there for a bit over 2 months. Also, some angst in this chapter. Thanks for the support and please review so I can improve and do better, since this is my first story.

####

Adelaine was walking through the village late at night to her house. It was close-ish to the castle, and her shift had ended os she was going to make dinner for her sick mother and her sister as soon as she could. That was also why she came to Camelot. Gaius had been treating her mother, and she was near death it was so bad. He was their only hope. At this thought, Adelaine started to run. She felt this need, this cry inside her to make sure everyone was ok. She felt something was wrong, and she went had only discovered her magical ability a few years ago, and it was getting stronger each day. She could feel it devore her like water or darkness, she could feel it taking over her whole body. Sometimes, it was glorious, and intoxicating. She felt high and full of lust with the magic's energy. Other times, it hurt. It hurt so bad, she thought she was dying, being swallowed by terror and pain. At those moments, she craved for death, to put her out of her misery. Sometimes, it was so hard to control. She always felt it want to lash out whenever she felt a strong emotion, and she was nearly brought to tears trying to control it. Then, there were the nightmares. She was scared, for she heard that was how it had started for the Evil Morgana. She was scared that one day, emotions would take hold, and she would lose control, and there would end up being blood on her hands. No, that was the last thing she wanted. Her magic was a great thing, but it was a great terrible thing if it was not controlled. She had mused over all these fears, plus execution, since she arrived at Camelot, at her last place of living, she had been accepted. Here, she was an enemy, a thing to be hunted and feared. She could always feel peoples' eyes on her, and she was always careful. Plus, she knew if she was imprisoned for execution, she would not run. She would rather die than have to hurt someone, especially a friend.

She grabbed the key hidden in the bush by the door, and she went in to the house. There, she saw what was wrong. Her kid sister was dragging her unconcious mother to the kitchen to make food. She obviously didn't understand the situation. She heard her mom moan with pain, for she shouldn't be out of bed.

"_Tempus Subsisto," _She shouted hurriedly. Her family knew about her magic, so it was safe to use it around them. Everything in time froze. She picked up her sister and moved her away from Mother. Then, she used a levitation spell she had been studying, and took her mother to bed.

_Vade_

Time resumed. Adelaine watched her mother drift off to sleep again, pale and drenched in sweat. Adelaine turned around to see her sister guiltily standing in the doorway. She grabbed her ear and led her to the other side of the house, which was just a few yards away.

"What were you thinking Cedany! Mother is sick. I know you are young and naive, but this was just stupid. Are you trying to kill her! DO YOU WANT OUR MOTHER TO DIE, AND YOU TO BECOME AN ORPHAN!" Adelaine scolded, her voice raising to shouted. Then, she started to cry.

"If Mother dies, They will not let me be your only guardian while I work at the palace. I am gone for almost the entire day. Please, never do something like that again." Adelaine was starting to beg for some reason. It was all too much for her to handle right now.

"I am sorry," Cedany said between sobs," I was hungry, and you weren't home yet, I am starving Adelaine. I haven't eaten today because I dropped the food you left me this morning, and… and.. And I-I-I was starving! I just wanted Mama to make food. I'm sorry. I don't want her to die!" She collapsed onto the floor and started to weep. Adelaine kneeled beside her.

"It is ok Cece. We just are in a tough place now until mother is better. We can't afford to get someone to watch you, and we are lucky Gaius is treating Mother for free. Until she gets better, we have to fend for ourselves. I am going to teach you to cook a few basic meals tonight ok. Just never do that again. You know I can't always cook for you. This job takes up all my time. Just hold in there Cece. Hold in there," Adelaine said into her hair, trying her best to keep her composure. They sat like that for a minute, crying in a tight embrace. Then, Adelaine stood up, brushed off her dress, and set to work. Tonight would be a long night.

######

Adelaine hadn't slept last night. She stayed up all night helping teach her sister to cook, so she was exhausted. Cedany was asleep luckily when Adelaine had left, after doing the usual morning routine to help her mother. It was rough. Merlin and her had a small plan to wake the King and Queen. It involved them pulling open the curtains and singing a, "Get up," song. Of course, Merlin was late, so Adelaine decided to sit in front of the door and wait. Next thing she knew, she felt groggy, and Merlin was shaking her awake and repeating her name over and over.

"FInally, I thought you would never wake up. Are you okay Adelaine?" Merlin asked, concern, amusement, and confusion all in his eyes. Adelaine would never fall asleep on duty. She was nice, but also a great servant.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep much last night," Adelaine mumbled grimly. Now Merlin was kind-of worried.

"What happened?" he asked. He knew about Adelaine's current state of household, and he felt for her. He also wondered if it had to do with that.

"I had to teach Cece to cook since I can't really take care of her," she said in a sad tone.

"Oh," is all Merlin could say.

Adelaine put on her best smile, simply stating, "Well, let's go bug some royals," she said standing up, and handing her arm out to Merlin.

He nervously took it, nodding, a wary smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Notes: Sorry I take so long to update. I have been really busy. I will update more since it is summer now. Like i said, please review and critique, and I love to use your help to improve. Thanks and enjoy.

Adelaine walked into the royal chambers to serve the queens breakfast, and she knew Arthur was at practice so she didn't have Merlin with her for once. She saw a sad sight of Gwen crying. Adelaine set down the tray and rushed over to her friend.

"What is it my queen? What's wrong?!" Adelaine asked in a hushed, comforting tone.

"It-It's just-t-t, A-A-Arth-thur, h-he f-f-forg-got our anniversar-ry!" the usually well put together and strong queen wept.

"But he would never do that! That isn't like his royal highness!" Adelaine howled in disbelief.

"I thought so, but when I awoke he wasn't there, and he didn't come back for another hour. He said he was training. I hinted at him remembering something and he asked what was wrong with me this morning. Then we got into a huge argument and now here I am," Gwen stated in between sobs. Adelaine was confused. That didn't sound like Arthur at all. In the few months she had known him he had always been kind to Gwen, and even her. He picked on Merlin, but she could tell he cared.

"Wow, that's just….. I am so sorry Gwen. I am sure it will blow over soon. Maybe he got defensive because he forgot and feels bad, so he acted like a prat to cover his vulnerability." Adelaine suggested.

"I hope so….' Gwen replied.

"I just hope he apologizes. I hate to see you like this Guinevere."

"I hope so too. Thank you Lainy, you are such a wonderful friend to me," Gwen said, giving Adelaine a loving hug. They sat in silence thinking over the days events.

######

Merlin was currently watching Arthur terribly abuse a practice dummy in his fit of anger. Merlin had witnessed the fight earlier and it had saddened him. He had reminded Arthur so many times of their anniversary, but he still had forgotten. Arthur seemed….. Distant, or distracted recently, and merlin didn't know why. He didn't know what to do, so he settled at the moment on staring at Arthurs jawline and lips.

Arthur didn't know what to do. Gwen had seemed so upset, and he hadn't meant to forget. He felt horrible, but he had started arguing back as a defense mechanism. He used his masculinity to hide his vulnerability, and it was one of his biggest weaknesses He was just so lost in his thoughts and confused lately that he had just spaced it. He was just glad that Merlin had left with him instead of staying with Gwen. It just felt good to have his friend near him for support right now. So, instead of taking his anger out on Merlin like usual, he took it out on the other dummy. Thinking of merlin, he looked at the servant boy. He met his beautiful gray-blue eyes staring right back at him and got lost. Then he started taking in hungrily all of Merlin's features, longing to see them up close. He then caught himself, and realized what he was doing. What he didn't know, was why. Merlin was his male servant who was a completely useless idiot. Not to mention Arthur is happily married. Honestly, he didn't know what was getting into him recently, but he longed for Merlin, to hold him or caress his high cheekbones. _Arthur snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you! _He thought to himself.He gave up. He started walking to the castle, with one intention. He was going to apologize to Guinevere

As he walked into their chambers, he saw Gwen wrapped up in the arms of Adelaine in a comforting embrace. He wished he could do that, but he was a man so honestly it would seem… strange if he did.

"Guinevere," he started softly. The beautiful queen and servant looked up as Merlin stepped beside him. Great, an audience. Just then, Merlin nodded to Lainy, as they liked to call her sometimes, and they hurriedly left the room. Arthur went to sit beside Gwen on the bed, and her wiped the tears off her face.

"I am sorry," he started," I was intent on this anniversary, but I just forgot. I have been so stressed and drowning in my thoughts recently, I spaced. If you could forgive me, I will take you out on a picnic in the forest."

"Arthur, why were you so rude though. I was upset you forgot, and then you just yelled. I will not stand into feeling like this may be my fault. You had no right to be mad," Gwen stated with confidence and strength that Arthur admired.

"I know. I am truly sorry. It…. it's just a defense. My father taught me to never be vulnerable and weak. He taught me to always have an iron fist and be strict, never admit defeat. I don't want to be like him, but sometimes it's hard not to." Arthur admitted solemnly. He bowed his head, for he really did not want to be like his father, but he feared he would become that. Next thing he knew, Gwen was enwrapping him in a deep kiss he quickly sank into, though it didn't feel the same as it used to.

"I forgive you," said Gwen with a small smile. They soon left for a picnic, which Arthur made merlin set up, while Adelaine had made all the food. It was great because, honestly, she was an amazing cook, and the actual kitchen staff was at the town square cooking for a fun festival for the kingdom's people. Merlin and Adelaine and both silently watched the picnic, both secretly longing for what they had, that love and attention and care. Arthur and Gwen both noticed the sad look on their servants' faces, but chose it was best to say nothing.


End file.
